


Better late than never

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, nielsung, prompt, proposing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: Well.It is supposed to be a surprise.





	Better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. 
> 
> Sudden request. Its short so i did xD
> 
>  
> 
> __________________

______________

 

“So? Why you don’t have your ring yet?” Jaehwan asked after giving Jisung his order

 

“What ring are you saying?” Jisung says after drinking his milk tea

 

“He means the engagement ring hyung.” Jihoon butts in

 

“What nonsense is that? Daniel wasn’t even proposing.”

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble hyung, but Daniel wasn’t very quiet about his plan at all.” Woojin beside Jihoon said

 

“What do you mean?” Jisung turned his head towards Woojin’s direction

 

“He says on how and where he would propose and even ask us for advice.”

 

“Us?” Jisung asked again

 

“Team wannaone hyung. Daniel says he’ll add you to the group after he propose.” Jaehwan said after dragging a chair near their table.

 

Ong Seongwu, the owner of the café was on the counter and Jaehwan was there because he lose from a bet with Seongwu so he was serving customers.

 

“Stop lying to your hyung, you brats.” Jisung took time before countering what they said

 

“Nope. We aren’t.” Woojin said

 

“Look here.” Jihoon shows his phone and Jisung saw the said group chat

 

“This is the place where he would propose. Seongwu hyung will lent his café for this.” Woojin added

 

“It is supposed to happen on your anniversary two days ago hyung, you don’t need to deny it.” Jaehwan said

 

“Right? He said he would propose first before you go on vacation to Canada and then marry you there.” Jihoon said

 

“..Uhm.. we postponed the dinner?” Jisung says and the hands of the three stop picking the fries on the table

 

“What?!” the three said almost at the same time

 

“What do you mean ‘what’ Jaehwan hyung, you work here.” Woojin says

 

“Well I only work here today, why do you think I invited you guys here?”

 

“To treat us?” Jihoon said 

 

“I thought it’s a congratulatory treat to Jisung hyung.” Woojin says

 

“Uhh.. It’s because I’m bored.. and youre paying.”

 

“Oh..my God. We’re so sorry hyung.” Jihoon says as he face palmed and Woojin drank his iced tea

 

“We really didn’t know.. Sorry hyung” Jaehwan says but walk away immediately because of a new customer coming

 

Jisung smiled at Jaehwan and to the lovers on his front to assure them that it was alright.

 

“Is that why I suddenly received a congratulatory message from you guys?” Jisung asked

 

“Well yeah of course. We thought it was done already, it is two days ago hyung, where is Daniel hyung anyway?”

 

“Uh That.. he was sulking after I said I have work that day and theres emergency so.. he’s still playing games on his room.”

 

“What? He didn’t eat?” Jihoon asked again

 

“I bring him food to eat.” Jisung said

 

“Kang Choding is it? We’re really sorry hyung” Jihoon said

 

“We thought everything goes well already when Daniel didn’t hype the chat anymore.” Woojin added

 

“Right? I thought you guys are on honeymoon phase or something after that day.”

 

“Hahaha. Really guys.. It’s okay. Let me ask him then.” Jisung said and stood up

 

“Wait, youre going already hyung?” Jaehwan shouted a bit far from them

 

Jisung waved him goodbye and cheered up Jihoon and Woojin who was getting paler every second. He repeated that it was okay many times before he got out of the café. 

 

Well.

 

It is supposed to be a surprise.

 

Jisung understood why the three felt guilty over it. What he didn’t understand is why Daniel didn’t say anything afterwards. He didn’t try to bring him out on another dinner the next day or even today. Jisung thought it was all because he couldn’t celebrate their anniversary that night.

 

Did he perhaps give up then? 

 

Jisung run on the way to their apartment as he couldn’t wait to ask Daniel

 

____________

 

 

Jisung rang the bell but Daniel didn’t open up so he used his key.

 

He knocked on Daniel’s room and ask the younger out but Daniel didn’t answer. He turned the doorknob and it wasn’t locked so he opened the door. 

 

“Niel-ah?” Jisung said

 

Jisung didn’t know if Daniel pretended not to hear him because Daniel doesn’t wear headphones at the moment but his eyes were focused to the game.

 

Jisung didn’t force to take Daniel’s attention to him and he instead flopped down on Daniel’s bed while watching his lover play games on the table positioned near the bed.

 

His eyes traveled to the piling trash, worn clothes and the things scattered on Daniel’s room. He wasn’t gonna say anything until Daniel talk first or noticed him. He will just going to bore his eyes out until Daniel gave up his act.

 

That until Jisung noticed a red box in the corner of his eye.

 

“Ya Kang Daniel, are you going to say something to me?”

 

Daniel didn’t answer.

 

“You can ask anything. I don’t mind. At all.”

 

Daniel still didn’t answer.

 

“Literally anything.”

 

Jisung wonders if Daniel was really that focused and he can’t actually hear him.

 

“I’ll answer ‘Yes’.” Jisung said

 

Daniel still didn’t speak but at least Jisung know that he was listening because his lover paused tapping his keyboard for a second.

 

“Aren’t you gonna ask something?” Jisung repeated

 

He waited but Daniel didn’t ask him at all. 

 

It was atleast half an hour and he himself was on the verge of crying.

 

When Jisung couldn’t take it, he walked out of Daniel’s room.

 

That until a hand stopped him on his track and grabbed his hands.

 

“Hyung.” Daniel said but Jisung didn’t look back

 

“Wait. Wait here—theres just..” Daniel said and Jisung know what it was that he was getting.

 

Jisung do want the ring but he was emotionally unstable at the moment. He took step forward and a hand grabbed his own again.

 

“Wait hyung.” Daniel said and Jisung heard a thud.

 

Jisung knew that Daniel kneeled on the floor even without looking.

 

“Please turn around hyung.” Daniel said and let go of his hands

 

Despite the conflicted emotions, Jisung turned around.

 

There was Daniel kneeling with a red box opened in his hand. His eyes uncertain but is looking to Jisung’s own.

 

“I know I am not perfect. I know I’m not that mature and I thank you for understanding me. Spoiling me even. Laughing with the silly jokes I make you. I know I wasn’t the type of lover that you wanted to. For the rest of your life. But I’ll try my best hyung. To be the one for you, to be everything that you need to and you want to. I will love you forever and would stay by your side.” Daniel said as he look Jisung in the eyes

 

“Yoon Jisung, please marry me.” Daniel said

 

Jisung didn’t know what to say. He was angry just a moment ago but right now he wants to cry. He probably is by how Daniel widens his eyes looking at him. He doesn’t need a perfect lover at all. All he need is Daniel being himself. Laughing with him until the farthest they could have been together. Being right there by his side. Accepting all of him without any doubt. That Daniel was the perfect man he could have wished for. He want Kang Daniel for the rest of his life.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.. I can’t.. can we talk about this—“ Jisung meant he can’t talk without sobbing at all so if its possible they talk whenhe calmed down

 

But he was shocked seeing Daniel crying his eyes out while his eyes not leaving Jisung. He held Jisung’s left hand with both of his own. Discarding the red box rolling somewhere on the floor.

 

“But—But I can’t live without you hyung.. I—I never thought it’d be..” Daniel said and couldn’t continue what he was saying because of his constant sobbing

 

“N—no.. Jisung hyung.. I’m not ready.. please..” Daniel said in between his sobs

 

And Jisung cried harder seeing Daniel that miserable because the puppy thought Jisung wouldn’t want him. He wants Daniel too. He dropped down kneeling to the floor facing Daniel who was not averting his gaze away from Jisung even though his tears were nonstop overflowing.

 

“You don’t know how hard is it— to earn my courage back for p-proposing to you..” Daniel said and took his own hands back to cover his face

 

“I n-never thought something would go wrong that day.. I’m scared hyung.. I’m scared that what if you don’t want to marry me at all.. that what if that was a sign.. i—I never thought..” Daniel said and couldn’t stop his tears nnor his stuttering words

 

“No.. Daniel it’s not like that..” Jisung said and grabbed Daniel’s shoulder

 

“Look at me Niel-ah..” Jisung said shaking Daniel’s shoulder and urging the younger to look at him

 

“N-no..” Daniel

 

“L-look at me.. I—It’s okay..” Jisung said

 

“It’s n—not okay hyung.. I’m afraid I won’t let go of you if I see you again hyung.. I won’t—so.. so hyung—y-you should..” Daniel says declining to put away his own hands from his face even though Jisung was tangling it away

 

“I-t’s not like that..” Jisung panicked seeing Daniel shivers and recoil from his own sobbing

 

He didn’t know what to do until his eyes landed to the discarded red box.

 

He crawled to the floor and get it. He took the ring out and dropped the box. He wear it himself on his left ring finger while still crying stare how does it look on his hands.

 

His hand was a bit shivering too but he saw how the ring looks perfect n his hands through the blurry vision of his own tears.

 

“Look.. Niel-ah.. it’s beautiful.” Jisung said but Daniel didn’t said anything back and continue sobbing

 

“You.. You knew my hands very well.. don’t you?” Jisung says a bit calm despite his own sobs in between

 

Daniel didn’t speak. He wasn’t calming down but he peeked through his fingers.

 

He slowly put his hands down as he saw his ring on Jisung’s hand.

 

Daniel look to Jisung and he saw his lover smiling.

 

“Yes Kang Daniel, I will marry you.” Jisung didn’t wipe the tears on his face at all and left his hand hanging on the air. The ring facing his soon husband, slotted on the right place as beautiful as it should be.

 

Daniel hurriedly jumped Jisung and embraced him tight.

 

“Thank you.. Jisung hyung.” Daniel says

 

“No.. I should thank you.” Jisung said hugging Daniel back

 

They cried for a bit more. They didn’t know how long they were hugging on the floor.

 

They only separated after both of them calmed down and Daniel kissed Jisung on the lips. Perhaps a bit desperate and longing.

 

“I love you.” Jisung said

 

“I love you so much.” Daniel said back

 

They embraced each other again, tighter than before. Afraid that each other would vanish if they let go. Their eyes are closed and there was no more sobbing. The only sound that they had listen unto is probably the rapid heartbeat of their colliding chest.

 

________________________

**Author's Note:**

> _________________
> 
> Tadah. Okay done xD


End file.
